User blog:PiXXXiE/Lilian / Forest Witch (Midnight Calling 2: Jeronimo)
Lilian also known as the Forest Witch is the villainess of the 2016 hidden object game Midnight Calling 2: Jeronimo. Backround The Forest Witch's real name is Lilian. She comes from a long line of witches and all the women in her family practiced dark magic. Many years ago, her mother was burned at the stake by the townpeople of Rocksville for practicing the dark arts. Now she is seeking to make them all pay for killing her mother. Main game The game begins with Jeronimo, an old innkeeper, telling a customer about one of his adventures. In his youth, Jeronimo was a thief: he was called Jeronimo the Safecracker and could open any lock in Rocksville. He grew tired of being a criminal and bought an inn, but his younger sister Ellie became sick and only a mixture elixir could save her, and only the dangerous and hateful Forest Witch had those ingredients. Jeronimo decides to steal the ingredients from the witch and seeks the help of his friend Harry. Harry is afraid of the witch and reminds Jeronimo that even Philidar the Trickster was not able to defeat the witch. Harry gives Jeronimo his magical coin and his pet bird Feathered to help him with his task, and then returns to Rocksville. Jeronimo arrives at the witch's cottage in time to see a red-haired woman being captured by the witch's henchman. He manages to break into the witch's cottage and encounters the ghost of Philidar guarding the way to the attic. He fights the ghost and defeats him, and Philidar thanks Jeronimo for freeing him from the witch's curse and tells Jeronimo to free the caged bird. When the bird is freed, it turns into the red-haired woman. Her name is Valeria and she is a good sorceress. She thanks him for freeing her, then leaves the cottage through the window. Jeronimo finds one of the ingredients and gives it to Feathered to bring back to his sister. He also finds a sphere that showed him a vision of the future: the witch summoning demons and killing Ellie along with the rest of the residents of Rocksville. Jeronimo plans on going to Midnight Castle to look for the witch and get the remaining ingredient, but he is arrested by the sheriff's horsemen. He tries to warn the sheriff about the witch's plans to destroy Rocksville, but turns out the sheriff works for the witch. Jeronimo defeats him and breaks out of prison, meets up with Valeria, and together they attack the witch. The witch's magic overpowers Valeria, but then she tosses Jeronimo a magic amulet which does the trick. Then they find the second ingredient that will cure Ellie. Jeronimo has fallen in love with Valeria, but she tells him they cannot be together yet and promises to return. Many years have past, Jeronimo is now an old man, but he still hopes for her return. The customer leaves the inn, and morphs from a man into Valeria. MC207.png|A young Lilian MC206.png|Lilian watching her mother burn File:MC202.png|Lilian's death Bonus game The bonus game (in the Special Edition) is the story of Valeria. Her mother had been kidnapped by a witch and Valeria had searched for her for two years. A trail led Valeria to the witch's cottage where she found her mother under a strong curse. A jinn appears in a mirror and offers to help break the witch's magic, but there was a heavy price to pay for his help: Valeria would only be able to spend a short time with the people she loves, or they will die. Valeria agrees, the curse is lifted, but her mother is to weak to walk and tells Valeria to search for a teleportation scroll. Her mother also instructs Valeria to also look for an amulet: a legend says that it will be used by an innkeeper to kill the witch. The witch and her henchman return; Valeria's mother is able to escape using the teleportation scroll, but Valeria is captured and turned into a bird. She continues to tell her story about being rescued by Jeronimo and how together they stopped the witch. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Boss Category:Cape Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Witch Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Vengeful